El Día de Celestia
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: La princesa Celestia aun carga de culpa de aver causado de que su hermana se allá convertido en un monstruo, todo por el amor a un Pegaso que no le correspondía ya que ese amor se suponía que seria para Luna. (Contenido explicito)


El Día de Celestia:

Era un Hermoso día en equestria, la princesa luna había vuelto de su exilio, el sol irradiaba su luz por todo el palacio real en canterlot, la princesa del sol siempre observando de su balcón real a los ponys del reino, con su gran porte y con sus alas serradas mirando tranquilamente asía abajo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel de fresas a su boca con su magia. La princesa siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero días como estos, tan hermosos le recordaban el amor, el amor de ase ya mil años y que causo una de las más grandes tragedias de su vida:

"Oh… Como te extraño y a la vez, como te odio."- Decía Celestia sola en el balcón de su habitación con sus ojos lagrimosos.

"Mi querido Helios, solo fui tuya y de nadie más, si pudiera a ver hecho algo mas en ese momento."- Con esta frase empezaron a caer lágrimas de los bellos ojos de Celestia.

"Tu ahora solo vives en mis recuerdos porque mi hermana ya lo supero y te olvido pero yo, yo nunca pude, ni siquiera me he entregado a nadie más desde entonces." La princesa del Sol sierra sus ojos para recordar lo que ya hace ya 1000 años paso.

En la época antes de Nigthmare Moon , en la época donde las princesas Celestia y Luna aun eran las mejores hermanas la una a la otra y donde los elementos de la armonía aun eran controlados por ellas mismas. Se podía ver a una joven princesa Celestia con el porte de Luna cuando ya obtuvo su cril de estrellas, en el palacio real se respiraba un aire de regocijo porque la Princesa Luna había encontrado un apuesto semental Pegaso llamado Helios de pelaje oscuro y crill azul con una cutie mark de un corazón son alas, ellos se amaban y se casarían y Celestia solo quería que fueran felices, ellas 2 almorzaban en los jardines de Canterlot:

"Hermana, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento por ti y tu prometido."- Dijo una joven princesa celestia con una sonrisa.

"Gracias querida hermana, yo y Helios nos amamos mucho y solo queremos ser felices todo el tiempo que la vida le pueda dar."- Con esta frase Luna frunció el seño a uno triste.

"Luna? , te ocurre algo hermanita?."- Dijo Celestia notando la tristeza repentina de Luna.

"Hermana, tu y yo sabemos que nosotras viviremos eternamente, no sé como podre soportar cuando Helios se valla de mi lado." – Dijo Luna con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Luna por favor no pienses tanto en eso, si lo amas disfrútalo todo lo que puedas, es mejor a ver amado y perdido que no a ver amado nunca."

"Si, pero celestia , sabes hay algo mas, Helios se a estado comportando de una forma muy extraña conmigo, como distante y preocupado , no lo quiero creer pero puede ser que mi amado Helios tenga un amante." –Dijo Luna con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En eso vienen recuerdos a la mente de La princesa Celestia. Se ve a ella y al Pegaso Helios en un día soleado y rodeados por arboles:

"Celestia no te preocupes solo esta vez y luego nunca más." Dijo Helios con una cara de insistencia.

"Helios te amo pero vas a casarte con mi hermana, yo no le podría hacer tal daño a la única familia que tengo aquí en equestria."-Dijo Celestia muy preocupada.

De repente a una gran velocidad se acerca el Pegaso a celestia y le empieza a lamer el cuello por detrás mientras le susurra:

"Celestia entrégate a mí una última vez, yo también te ame mucho, démosle una despedida al amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos mi amor."- Decía esto el Pegaso mientras Celestia se resistía.

"No… no Helios, tu ya le perteneces a mi hermana, yo ya no puedo ser tuya."

"Luna quiere que nos casemos primero antes de hacer el amor, tu eres la única yegua a la que le he entregado todo mi ser."- Decía esto mientras celestia empezaba a acercarse a él.

"Helios… simplemente mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos, hagámoslo aquí ahora mismo."- Decía celestia con una voz sensual.

"Estas segura, que tal si alguien nos ve?." –Celestia callo su boca con una pesuña y lo empezó a besar para luego bajar lentamente con su lengua a su miembro, esta luego lo empezó a chupar y masturbar con sus pesuñas Reales.

"Eso, Celestia. Solo tú me haces sentir tal placer."-Celestia introdujo el miembro de Helios en su boca, chupándolo de arriba abajo durante varios minutos.

"Celestia, toma solo para ti." –Con esta frase el Pegaso suelta todos sus fluidos en la boca de Celestia, Luego de esto Helios se coloca arriba de celestia para dejarla debajo de el, se podía notar quien llevaba el mando en esto. Helios vio la vagina de celestia y sin dudarlo empezó a penetrarla bien fuerte mientras al igual que su Pene se erectaban mucho, sus alas también lo asían, Helios la penetraba muy rápido y fuerte mientras Celestia pegaba gemidos de placer sin preocuparse ya que le dio a sus guardias el día libre y Luna estaba escogiendo su vestido de novia.

"AAAhhyy…. Si Helios, soy tu yegua, dame, dame, dame."-Decía la princesa celestia muy sonrojada y casi gritándole a helios.

"No me grites Yegua tonta!." –Dijo Helios mientras apretaba los flancos de celestia bien fuerte para hacerla gritar de dolor."

"aaahh… si Helios!."- Dijo celestia pero su cara había cambiado, sus ojos se veían diferentes al igual que una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, parecía como si le gustara el maltrato en el sexo.

"Me vengo dentro de ti Celestia!."- Helios , metiendo su Pene por solo la vagina de Celestia durante 2 horas finalmente se corre dentro de ella. Dejando la vagina de celestia llena de semen y sacando su Pene de ella.

Helios se paro del piso donde aún seguía celestia tirada con su vagina llena de semen.

"Fue divertido mi hermosa princesa del Día. La veré en la boda."- Luego se veía al pegaso emprender vuelvo y dejar sola a Celestia recostada en todo ese pasto totalmente sola y llena de los fluidos de aquel semental, se quedo en silencio unos minutos sin decir nada si mirar a ninguna parque que no sea el cielo. Cuando decidió ponerse en pie y dijo:

"Quiero almorzar con mi querida hermanita."- Dijo esto celestia, dejándose completamente limpia y presentable con ayuda de su magia. FIN DEL RECUERDO.

De nuevo estamos en la escena del principio con la princesa Celestia consolando a la Princesa Luna mientras esta lloraba:

"Oh… Celestia, si Helios tiene un amante te juro que no se qué aria, lo amo tanto!."- Decía una entristecida princesa Luna.

"Sé que lo amas Luna, además también se que él te ama a ti, no te preocupes tu eres la unica yegua para él, la única para la que tiene ojos."- Dijo Celestia soltando una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa a su hermana menor.

"Gracias!. Celestia no se qué aria sin ti hermana mayor."-Decía Luna mientras poco a poco dejaba de llorar.

"Lo mismo digo no se qué aria sin ti hermana, eres toda mi familia desde que nuestros padres nos dieron la tarea de cuidar de estos ponys y mantener el equilibrio aquí."

"Lo sé Hermana, y no te preocupes, porque ya no me siento mal porque los ponys menosprecien mi hermosa noche, se que algún día lo harán, lo sé, estoy segura de eso."

"Eso me alegra Luna, Bueno te casas en algunas horas ve a arreglarte hermanita para verte bien y que Helios quede con el osico abierto jeje."- Dijo celestia soltando una pequeña risita.

"Si querida hermana, voy a ponerme muy linda para mi semental amado."- Dijo Luna irradiando Felicidad y corriendo a su cuarto.

3 horas después a 1 hora de la boda, La princesa Luna se arreglaba su hermoso vestido de novia y en el palacio todos estaba muy emocionados ya que era la primera vez que una princesa de casaba en equestria, la recepción solo estaba llena de la nobleza equestriana y políticos. Mientras tanto Helios volaba sobre el palacio ya que aun faltaba 1 hora para su casamiento, la idea que tuvo Celestia era que digieran el acepto y se besaran para luego ella levantar la Luna por su hermana, dando una hermoso brillo lunar sobre el tan apasionado beso que se darían en su casamiento.

En la torre más alta, Celestia estaba arreglando su cril en su habitación y poniéndose su hermoso vestido Real mientras se veía al espejo. De repente siente un aire frio detrás de ella, era la ventana del balcón que se había abierto por el viento, se acerca ella y la sierra con sus pesuñas para luego mirar atrás de ella, Pero luego escucha un susurro:

"Celestia, vine de nuevo mi princesa." –Decía el Pegaso que estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Helios!... que haces aquí?. Deberías estar preparándote para tu boda."- Dijo una exaltada princesa Celestia.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenía que verte antes todavía falta casi una hora y quiero un último desahogo mi princesa."- Dijo Helios mientras olfateaba la suculenta cril de celestia.

"Pero Helios…"

"Nada de Peros. Quiero saborearte una última vez y se acabo, además te va a gusta mi yegüita."-Dijo Helios empujando a celestia contra el respaldo de la cama.

"Pero Helios ya te di lo que querías ese día, me dijiste que esa era la última vez."- Dijo una preocupada Princesa Celestia.

"Si pero solo te di por adelante ahora quiero por atrás."-Con esta frase el Pegaso metió su Pene bruscamente en el ano de Celestia y está pegando un grito.

"AAHH.! Helios detente por favor, lo nuestro se termino, te vas a casar con mi hermana cuando llegue la hora de levantar la Luna."- Dijo celestia con una pequeña lágrima en su rostro.

"Silencio!. Yo decido cuando se acaba esto, ahora ponte cómoda que tengo mucho guardado."-Helios empezó a penetrar a celestia muy duro mientras apretaba sus flancos y lamia su cuello.

"Helios… ya detente por favor!... yo no quiero mas."-Dijo una muy adolorida princesa celestia pero aun asi dando pequeños gemidos de placer.

"De que hablas si se que te gusta celestia, ahora habré mas esas patas reales que tienes."

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la princesa Luna. Todos le decían lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido pero la única opinión que realmente le importaba en ese momento era la de su hermana, asique se dirigió a su cuarto, pero vio que en su balcón tenia las cortinas serradas asique supuso que quizás estaba tomando una pequeña siesta y decidió dirigirse al cuarto de celestia para despertarla en caso de que estuviera durmiendo, estaba afuera de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y escucho:

"Helios!.. Helios!... ya por favor me duele mucho Helios."- Se escuchaba a Celestia a través de la puerta.

"He… Helios?."- Dijo extrañada la princesa de la noche y decidió entrar sin tocar, muy silenciosamente hasta abrirla por completo, Helios y Celestia aun no se daban cuenta de la presencia de Luna ya que estaban de espaldas frente la puerta.

"Aquí me vengo Celestia!."-Dijo el Pegaso sin aun darse cuenta de la Princesa Luna.

"AAAHHH…! Helios!."- Gritaba Celestia al sentir como la invadía todo el semen dentro de ella. Luego de eso sintieron ambos una voz detrás de ellos,:

"Her, Hermana!?."- dijo llena de dolor la princesa Luna.

Helios al sacar el Pene del ano de celestia noto la presencia de su amada Luna:

"Luna… Luna escucha sé lo que parece, te lo puedo explicar."- Dijo el Pegaso lleno de sudor y preocupación.

"Helios… porque!?. Yo te amaba, porque me hiciste esto a mi? Y con mi hermana."- Decia Luna totalmente con el corazón destrozado. Por otro lado Celestia la miraba llorando en frente de ella y desprendiendo semen de su posterior.

"Perdóname Hermana!. Por favor perdóname, perdóname, yo intente detener esto pero no pude y por mi error tuviste que ver esto."- Decía Celestia implorando perdón de su hermana menor.

"Luna?. Luna? Porque no me miras?. Luna?."- Decía Celestia al notar que su hermana esta con la mirada perdida totalmente tiesa y con todo su cuerpo frio.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Luna. En un lugar lleno de oscuridad se escuchaba la voz de la princesa de la noche.

"Todo esto es mi culpa, todos prefieren a celestia, yo no soy nada comparada con ella, Fui una tonta, mi amado le hiso el amor a mi hermana en vez de esperarme a mí, no le importo a nadie."- De repente un aura negra rodeaba a Luna en frente de Celestia y Helios.

"Luna, estas bien mi amor?."- Dijo Helios antes de que un rayo negro lo hiciera desaparecer y rompiera el techo de la habitación de Celestia.

De pronto apareció la yegua de la Noche Nightmare Moon:

"Celestia tu Luna se ha ido, esa tonta yegua ya no existe ahora yo no soy Luna para todos seré una pesadilla en equestria y obtendré el respeto, reconocimiento y amor que siempre debí tener, ahora soy Nightmare Moon!."

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Devuelta en la actualidad en equestria. Ya de Noche se podía ver a la princesa Celestia en su cuarto con las cortinas serradas y con una pesuña en su vagina:

"aaahhh.. aaah.! Me vengo!."- Decía Celestia antes de correrse sobre un viejo esmoquin, muy antiguo y casi colonial. Para luego respirar un poco y decir:

"Feliz aniversario mi amado Helios."

-Bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdonen cualquier error ortográfico, Pienso ase un mini Fanfic de cada Princesa. El próximo será "Mi niñera favorita Cadence"


End file.
